


A small gift

by _Aoyagi_Kun_ (Ritzykun)



Series: Written on Tumblr [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Digidestined, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Valentines Day 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/_Aoyagi_Kun_
Summary: Hikari leaves Yamato a present for Valentine's Day. || gift for Sasate/Phoenix
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Written on Tumblr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643107
Kudos: 6





	A small gift

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from tumblr from 2014/2015 || gift for Sasate/Phoenix

He was asleep. He hadn’t even noticed someone coming to his door. The gift was neatly placed upon the handle of his front door, the one who had given it hurrying away.

Hours later, the Mail came, the post knocking at the door.

Struggling to sit up, BlackGabumon appeared to assist Yamato in moving his feet to the cool wooden floor. The raps at the door persisted, and he dragged his body up, stalking toward the door.

His partner grabbed his hand as he neared the front, pressing his green jacket from High School into his hand. Grumbling, he pulled it on over the open white shirt he wore, and opened the door.

“Here you are Ishida-san.” Handing the blond his mail, he smiled. “Oh, it seems you have a gift on your door.” Tipping his hat the postman went from his door to keep delivering mail.

A…gift…

 **From —**  
He knew right away who’d do such a thing that day.

Part of him — it didn’t want to see. Wanted to head back inside, and get some more sleep.

Sleep, it sounded wonderful. To Ignore it though.  
He couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

With bare feet chilly upon the concrete, he made his way onto the balcony landing, holding to cool blue railing as he turned to close the door and see the gift.

And, his eyes finally came to rest on it. The bag hanging from the doorknob.  
Silence was everywhere for a moment, not even the sound of cars running on the road nearby, or birds chirping in the trees off to the right. Total and utter absence of noise.

The color of the bag.  
His suspicions were right. It had been her.

_Her. She had been there.  
At his damn door._

_And she had likely wanted to come in.  
Yet she didn’t._

His hands clung to the railing behind him, clenching so his knuckles turned white. Thinking about it only made tears well in his sleepy eyes.

Reaching, he grabbed the bag and swept the door back open, heading inside.  
Shoving off the jacket, and opening the shirt fully, he trudged slowly.

[ ‘Yamato, is that from Hikari?’ ] Black Gabumon signed the best he could.

No reply.

BlackGabumon watched his Human Partner collapse upon his bed, bag in hand. He stared at it, curious. But he couldn’t bother the Musician right now, he had learned not to.

Tears were still dwelling in his eyes as he looked down into the bag.  
Brown. Choco— Hikari made him Chocolate.

Typical her though, and he gave a faint chuckle.

Reaching inside, he pulled out the bright red foil and sat it on his lap, discarding the bag to the bed. Carefully peeling back the foil tower he revealed the surprise.

And there were the tears again.

Little hearts of Chocolate, decorated — He wiped his eyes — with frosting. And it was bright Pink. He smiled, a crinkled and warped smile, much like the foil he had peeled back. There was one that caught his eye.

His crest.

Solitude.

What kind of pain seeing it symbolized that way.  
His chest hurt and he couldn’t breathe.

His eyes were wide as he looked at the single Chocolate. His Chocolate. He didn’t care about the rest anymore. They meant nothing.

His weak eyes spotted something on the floor.

White.

A note.

Leaning. he snatched it up, and peered at it. Biting his lip he couldn’t look away from the message, and smeared some of the frosted hearts with his hand by accident.

*** 今日顔をしかめないでください。  
誰かがあなたを愛しています。  
\- ひかり**

He couldn’t stop the tears.

As he put the note down, he realized his hand was covered in frosting. That only made him cry harder doubling over, the foil still in his lap.  
His stomach now had frosting smeared on it.

He fell, collapsing to the floor in a sweet mess. Crying and curling around the dropped foil package.

Scooping up the lone candy heart with his crest on it, he shakily shoved it in his mouth. It was so good, like it was made with everything good and especially….

_Love. ___

__

__( By google translate the note says: )_ _

___Don't frown today._  
Someone loves you.  
-Hikari 


End file.
